In Times of Rain, In Times of Snow
by tsunadcm27
Summary: Either in the rain or in the snow, their love blooms forever and more. - Colonello x Lal -


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. This story is a product of my imagination. Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

* * *

><p><strong>IN TIMES OF RAIN, IN TIMES OF SNOW<strong>

_Part 1. Rain_

Lal looked out the window and noticed the clouds getting thicker and darker. The rain drizzled against the window and she knew a big storm was coming soon. She disliked the rain and preferred to stay away from it as much as possible. Unfortunately, her lover didn't feel the same way. Slowly, she picked up the umbrella by the door and stepped out on the porch.

She held onto her opened umbrella tightly as the rain hit the umbrella top harshly. She looked down the driveway and watched in disbelief at Colonello who was replacing a flat tire in the rain. She didn't understand why he had to replace it now and why not in the garage where he wouldn't be soaked.

Lal remained close to the door and called out, "COLONELLO! Get in here!"

Colonello, in his white T-shirt and dark green pants, was actually quite soaked. He stopped rolling the tire to the side of the car when he heard Lal calling him. He squinted through the rain as he looked up at Lal. He then smiled and waved at her.

Lal sweatdropped. _Why is he waving at her? Is he deaf?_

Colonello then waved more dramatically and motioned her to come over. Lal sighed and reluctantly walked towards him. As she approached him, she gasped inwardly when she noticed his T-shirt was see-through and sticking to his toned muscles on his shoulders and abs. Her cheeks were slowly burning and she quickly looked away. However, she still stood close to him so that the umbrella could cover both of them. She looked down at Colonello, who was kneeling down and concentrating on replacing the tire.

"Do you really have to do this now? Is it that important?" She asked trying to avert her eyes from his chest but then looking at his blue eyes also made her heart skipped a beat. So, she tried to focus her eyes on the car tire.

"When there's a task to be done, I like to get it done as soon as possible." He said giving her a big smile. "Plus, the rain is quite comforting."

Lal's eyebrows twitched slightly at the words comforting and rain in the same sentence. "You'll get sick tomorrow and let's see if that will be comforting."

"My, that's not very nice, kora!" Colonello smirked. "That's very... unlady-like."

She smacked his back, and he stumbled forward slightly and laughed.

"Seriously, why can't you do this in the garage?" She asked.

"Well, you see, my hands are getting dirty but then the rain washes it off at the same time so I don't have to go wash it off. It's like doing two things at once!" Colonello explained.

Lal stared at him in disbelief. _What kind of logic is that?_

"Colonello, you don't need to save money like that."

At that, Colonello laughed heartily. Then suddenly, he stood up and stretched.

"Lal! Let's dance!" Colonello proposed.

Lal's eyes widened at his idea. "No," she replied quickly.

Colonello teased, "Ahh, I'm hurt."

Before she realized what was happening, he took hold of the umbrella quickly and dropped it on the ground. His actions caught her in surprise and when she realized that what had happened, she started yelling at him. He then held her hands quickly before she hit him, and started to twirl her around. After a few minutes, a small smile slowly crept on her face as she was enjoying it for some reason.

She didn't remember how long they were out in the rain. She didn't even know why she was doing something so insensible because she was a sensible person. But there's one thing she knew: he was the only one that could make her do something like this. It's because even in times of rain, he will always make her smile. He was her sunshine in the rain.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2. Snow<em>

The cold reached to his bone and he could feel the chills throughout his body even though he was wrapped up in a blanket by the fireplace. Colonello didn't like winter because he has to put on all these thick and heavy sweaters and jackets. Unfortunately, his lover didn't feel the same way.

Lal decided they should go out for a walk. When he said no, she literally dragged him out because he had being staying at home by the fireplace practically every day.

As they stepped out, they noticed fresh, fluffy snow surrounding everything - the ground was covered with a blanket of fresh, smooth snow from last night's snow storm and the bared tree branches were covered with small flakes. It was truly a beautiful sight!

Colonello held Lal's hands in his jacket pockets as they walked towards the park. It was nice, but he preferred cuddling her close to him by the fireplace instead.

Then, they noticed Tsuna and everyone gathered at the park. Some were building snowmen and others were having a snowball fight. Some of the couples were just watching them and enjoying the closeness of their lover.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Lal on the head. Lal turned around angrily and saw Tsuna gasped and tried to run away.

"It's an accident!" She heard Tsuna yelled from afar.

"YOU!" Lal didn't care and went after Tsuna as she bent down and packed a snowball tightly in her hands.

Colonello laughed as he blew some warm air in his clasped hands for warmth. _Damn, it's cold._

"I'm surprised to see you out here in the cold." Reborn said casually.

Colonello didn't even know when Reborn appeared next to him. The cold was probably numbing all his senses.

"Fresh air," Colonello mumbled.

Reborn gently pushed his fedora hat slightly upwards "That sounds like something Lal would say."

Colonello didn't respond. Reborn knew them too well.

Colonello continued watching Lal chasing Tsuna across the field and hitting him with many snowballs. The mood was cheerful though as everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves.

However, Colonello could only feel the cold. His legs were so cold, it's probably frozen or so he thought. He started walking towards the bench to sit down.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked.

"I'm just going to go sit down, kora! It's cold!" Colonello replied, pointing to the empty bench.

"You act like an old man!' Reborn remarked.

_Well…_

In normal circumstances, Colonello would put up a fight with Reborn about it, but not when it's cold like this. So, he simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bench.

Suddenly, a snowball hit his back and he turned around to see Lal laughing. He really wanted to get back at her but he was simply too cold. He slowly sat down on the bench.

All of a sudden he felt a green scarf wrapped gently around his neck and he looked up to see Lal smiling nervously.

"Lal," he held the edge of the scarf and looked at it confusingly. "For me?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He stared at it and noticed that it was hand-made. It was a green scarf with 2 yellow stripes on both ends. Those were his favorite colors! _She actually made this?_ Then, he remembered seeing green and yellow yarns in the drawers, and had thought it was strange since Lal didn't knit. But she knitted this for him knowing that he didn't like cold weathers.

Colonello looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Lal, I love it!"

"I'm glad," she said smiling as she sat down and cuddled next to him.

To him, even in times of snow, she makes the cold harsh winter warm.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, Col x Lal are such a sweet couple! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
